


Kingsman - A New Beggining

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: After secret organization Kingsman is largely undone by Poppy's actions, it's up to the remaining agents to try to rebuild it, which is not the case with Eggsy at first. However, life as a prince presses him to make choices that lead him to have contact with Kingsman again, making him part of the new beginning.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie's steps were calculated and accurate, so that the whole outside of him didn't distract him, even though he was in a crowded place and it was precisely because of the people around him that he was on this mission.

Walking through Trafalgar Square, he came to see the lion statues from afar. According to the information he had, it was there that his enemies intended to demonstrate. Three months ago, Interpol had investigated the emergence of a new radical group, operating in broad daylight in London, the problem was that they were completely stealthy, full of plots and reinforcements in order to escape the clutches of ordinary policemen. This kind of drastic criminal action required drastic measures.

That was why Interpol had sent Jamie, a formidable, brilliant and prodigious agent, his young age compared to other agents set him apart even more. Still, under the clear praise of his superiors, there was something wrong with his work. A certain distrust had arisen recently, as if something very important was being hidden from him. However, he still had the opportunity to help people and do good, that wasn't what prevented him from resigning.

Continuing his cautious observation, he noted the suspicious movement he had been waiting for so far. Men in the same flourishing yellow uniform gathered around the statues, setting up what Jamie knew was a bomb.

Without words of warning, they attacked them, but ended up at a disadvantage. Even though he was very trained, dodging the deadly blows that were dealt to him, he was still only one against a group of seven. To his relief, one of his fellow agents appeared at the scene, Jamie ended up relieving his defensive by relying on the presence of the other agent, however, the boy just fired the bomb.

Shocked, Jamie was unable to react in time, the only thing his mind was able to process was that he had just been betrayed, not him, but the entire mission and all of Interpol. At the last moment, he saw that the bomb exploded in the air, which scared the surrounding population, who tried to protect themselves as they could.

The panic of others awoke Jamie to try to keep people away from the shrapnel, even though he was stunned, he didn't think he was someone who needed help at the moment. Still, a hooded figure touched his shoulder flatly, preventing him from taking any further steps.

"Come with me now" ordered that person's voice, in a mysterious voice.

"Who are you and how can I trust you?" Jamie countered, in a hostile way.

"If you want to live, you will follow me and not ask any more questions until I leave, understood?" the stranger was firmer.

Without further choice, Jamie followed her, getting into a popular car, which his own kidnapper drove. He wanted to know what it all meant, from the failure of the mission to this mysterious woman who now took him God knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

The Royal Palace in Stockholm's capital glowed in the morning sunlight. Despite the cold place, sunlight still made the building look even more majestic. However, despite the majesty, comfort and convenience, it wasn't enough to please Eggsy.

It was a time when people no longer used that name to call him, perhaps his wife, but for the people and nation in general in Sweden, he was Prince Consort Gary, which was quite chic and important, and despite of Eggsy being entitled to the post, being patient, kind and following the royal protocol, he was embarrassed and being sincere, he started to get tired of it.

Tilde was also full of chores now, making special visits, making decisions, so that her husband started to feel sideways. Once, he confronted her about it, claimed that he knew of the responsibilities that the two had towards the people, but that they needed time alone as a couple. Tilde understood him, but she was furious because he, more than anyone, should understand what responsibility and duty was above all. It was a clear reference to Kingsman.

Thinking of Kingsman made Eggsy sadder and more homesick in his homeland. After Harry had taken over the leadership of the organization, he knew nothing more about them. In addition, the huge loss they had with Merlin, Roxy, and all the other agents only made him more guilty. Despite being relatively welcome to the Swedish Royal Family, his real family was his mother, his sister and Kingsman.

An international visit entrusted to the hands of Tilde and Eggsy ended in total disaster, due to the disagreement between them, so that they couldn't reach a common agreement.

"This is already over the limits," he declared.

"What do you mean?" Tilde replied, irritated.

"We agree, this is not working for us, I thought I could, that I could fit in here, but the fact is that this is almost impossible" confessed Eggsy "I have a huge affection and respect for you, but if I continue here, we are living more and more unhappy, this is not my place."

"I thought you felt something real for me" Tilde countered.

"I'm sorry, I just said I did, but even that isn't strong enough to keep me here" he said "I'm sorry for having reached this point, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

"As much as I'm mad at you at the moment, I know you're telling the truth" she then imposed herself and became serious "do what you want, Eggsy, I'm not going to keep you here anymore."

"I'm sorry" he said at last.

In the following days, they arranged their separation, which was a major scandal and made headlines in Sweden, but Tilde knew it was the right thing to do. For a while, Eggsy was important in her life, but she knew, that it wasn't in his spirit to be king one day, he would help people in another way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why, I didn't want that to happen, but it came in handy," a mysterious voice commented beside Jamie, reading the headline of some newspaper.

The boy finally managed to feel more or less conscious, becoming aware of the place where he was, but without being able to recognize it. At least, the hooded figure who kidnapped him was now revealed. She was a young girl, maybe older than Jamie, she had red hair and a smart face, her expression said that she was coming up with a plan, probably crazy, in her head, yet she was a little afraid, as if she were sorry for something.

"Excuse me, would now be a good time to explain to me what's going on?" Jamie asked, demanding answers.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry for the way I brought you here, but I couldn't arouse suspicion" explained the girl.

"Okay, but at least you saved my life from ... well, I knew about the attack, but suddenly everything got confused and ..." he tried to understand things.

"Yeah, I intercepted that attack, as I could" she shrugged "I'm sorry to say that Agent Tray, but your companions were about to betray you."

"Betray me? But why?" that confused him even more.

"You as an agent of Interpol know the plots that surround our type of work" replied the girl.

"Our work ..." Jamie started putting the pieces together "you're an agent ...

"I was, I am, in fact, I'm becoming again" said the girl.

"That doesn't make any sense," complained Jamie.

"I'm rebuilding my old organization" she said, without saying any more details.

"What would it be?"" he wanted to know anyway.

"Kingsman," she said reverently.

"Kingsman ... I thought it was just a rumor, a myth" Jamie replied.

"That was our intention, we were always independent, but ... things happened" the girl said more "what matters is that I would like to recruit you, I mean, you are already a ready agent."

"Yes, I am, but who would I work for, for you?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, at first," she said.

"And what's my boss's name?" he made sure to know.

"You can call me Lancelot," she said with a proud smile.

"Lancelot? Is this is a joke?" He held himself back from laughing.

"No, soon you will understand everything" she assured.

"That's what I hope, Lancey" he still said with a little incredulity.

"Well, if you're feeling better, I could tell you what we're planning," said Lancelot.

"I am, that's what I want to know the most since you kidnapped me" Jamie was frank.

"Okay, our agency was completely destroyed some time ago and most of our agents died" she said it with regret "I barely escaped myself, but we who are left are trying to rebuild the agency."

"I understand, and you recruited me to be part of this" he understood "what makes you think that I will accept it so easy?"

"Well, I saved your life, you owe me one, but I know that's not enough reason for you" she said "maybe you want revenge against who betrayed you, it's the guys we're tracking and who we're going to fight against."

"If you are following these guys, it must be because there is a bigger reason for that" Jamie said "they plan worse things than terrorist attacks, right?"

"That's what we're afraid of, so we want your help, we know you're a formidable agent," explained Lancelot.

"Look, you don't need to convince me anymore, you can count on me" Jamie offered his hand, which was shaked by her.

She was right to say that after the threat rumor, he wanted to get to the bottom of the attack and find out exactly what those who betrayed him were planning.


	4. Chapter 4

It was strange for Eggsy to be back in England after all this time, it was strange to see how things hadn't worked out when everything seemed so neat and in place, but he believed that as sad as everything had become, things had gotten better this way.

To distract him from his distant thoughts, a strange call was also made to Eggsy. With every suspicion of a spy, he answered cautiously, hoping to hear what was being said than to answer right away.

"Garry Unwin?" Said the voice on the other side, which he didn't recognize.

"Yes?" he replied, still very suspicious.

"I need you to leave the building and accompany me at that moment, I believe you know what is the best choice to make in this case" explained the voice.

Eggsy just hung up and chose to obey, going downstairs he found a black car, half worn and badly maintained, it didn't look like a secret organization, it was more in imminent danger, but somehow, he thought he could trust the driver.

"You are Gary, aren't you?" Jamie asked.

"They call me Eggsy actually," he said.

"Eggsy? How about Galahad?" Jamie used the code name Lancelot had told him.

"What do you know about that?" Eggsy was alarmed, even more.

"Well, to know, you'll have to come with me" Jamie proposed.

"Who sent you here?" he wanted to know.

"I can't tell you now, but it's someone who assures me that she has your trust," Jamie assured.

Eggsy drew a revolver discreetly, pointing at the stranger.

"You better not be lying," threatened the Kingsman agent.

"No way, sir." Jamie smirked.

Eggsy, irritated by the mockery, ended up getting into the car without much patience. Jamie made a completely crazy and unknown journey. They ended up in a remote part of London, in a completely tattered shed. Eggsy got out of the car following Jamie, trying to figure out what it was all about.

As they passed through the old and abandoned doors, the place inside became a highly technological installation, but still under construction, there were some things not so advanced, even so, Eggsy recognized the type of place he was in. For a moment, he couldn't believe it was real.

"They're back ..." he murmured.

"If you mean Kingsman, you got it right, my friend," Jamie confirmed.

They walked down some corridors and then Jamie opened one of the doors, making a gesture that invited Eggsy to enter. Inside the room, there was a person on his back, wearing the usual organization suit, but when he turned around, she was a figure that Eggsy thought he would never have the chance to see again. He ran and hugged her, miraculously, Roxy was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

It was too late for Eggsy to hide any tears, his eyes were already very wet when he could see his dearest friend, hom she couldn't even say goodbye to, but now Lancelot was right in front of him.

"You're still sensitive, this is very good" commented Roxy, good-humored.

"Are you kidding? I thought you died, that I lost you forever, but you're here, how is that possible?" he was full of questions.

"Calm down, I'll explain" she sighed "in fact, I almost didn't escape, it was very close. When I heard the explosion, I had minutes to enter the underground shelter, yet, because of the impact, the debris fell on my head, I had a gun with me, I pushed through it, shooting through a crack, I dragged myself with difficulty. On the way to a hospital, I even passed out. I was lucky that kind souls took me to a hospital, I recovered and contacted Harry, after your ... wedding, by the way, I'm sorry for your divorce."

"Okay, it's been hard, but it was the best" he forced a smile "but then how did Kingsman look now?"

"Harry is now our Arthur, I am Lancelot, and well, we will have no more problems with two Galahads, the position is still yours" Roxy offered the position.

"If I can help, I will be very happy to do this" Eggsy decided.

"I knew I could count on you" Roxy smiled, touching his arm, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

They still had a little time before they got organized for the next mission and so Roxy and Eggsy talked a little more about what Kingsman had in store for them now.

Harry summoned his small but precious team to the next mission. Upon seeing him again, Eggsy even wanted to give him a hug, but restrained himself, they were in a strictly professional area.

"Very well, we know, I mean, most of us know what brought us here" Harry said, in a pose that made it clear that he was the boss "Mr. Tray was the key to the whole situation we are facing. A terrorist group emerged from within Interpol itself, these agents were after Mr. Tray, we intend to get as much information about them from Mr. Tray."

"You didn't need to say my name three times." Jamie ended up blurting out.

"Of course, great observation" Harry cut dryly "since you were recruited by us, and there is no agent to indicate you, I now give you the code name of Gwaine."

"Gwaine? Was he really a knight of the round table? It sounds like such a silly name,” complained Jamie.

"It'll be Gwaine, I don't accept complaints," Harry decided.

"Okay, I've had worse codenames" Jamie, now Gwaine, shrugged.

"Going forward, Gwaine will tell us everything he knows about the gentlemen involved in this plot" Harry demanded "he may not know what they are planning, but he certainly knows about their abilities and what they are capable of."

"Okay" Jamie soon understood the work, seeing that it was better to collaborate.

After all, he was still an agent looking to do good, no matter what organization he was working for. Although peculiar, Kingsman was shown to have everything they needed to prevent what the rebel group intended to do.

Jamie described his teammates, Rick Fines, Deodora Clumsy, William Britton. They were experts in weaponry and technology, and knowing this, Jamie concluded that they could attack and destroy as they pleased, without arousing suspicion.

"Our mission will be to intercept them directly, each one of us will be responsible for each one, investigate and find out what they want" Harry gave them the mission instructions "as for Gwaine, you will monitor everything that we will do from here on the base."

"What? Why can't I go with you?" Jamie was outraged.

"They know you and betrayed you, your presence would only raise more suspicions on their part, so stay here and help us as you can" Harry said in a tone that didn't allow to be contradicted.

"Okay, sir," Jamie replied, accepting the hierarchy.

So he obeyed, watching his new comrades go on a mission, and trying to feel useful.


	6. Chapter 6

The first place Roxy and Eggsy should find out was a nightclub, a kind of club, where there was a lot of mess and confusion in the middle of dancing and loud music. This scenario reminded them of one of the tests when they were selected to be agents.

"The first rule is to mix" Roxy reminded the mission partner.

Eggsy nodded and held her hand, she despite the slight fright, understood his idea, they should pass for a couple.

"What do terrorists want here?" Asked Eggsy.

"A good drink, maybe? she deduced, jokingly "no, it must be a meeting point and they want to go unnoticed like us."

"It looks like this is going to be a long time job, just wait and watch," Eggsy commented.

"Well, a little easy, don't you think?" Roxy joked back.

"It depends on what we're waiting for," he sighed, "but at least I have great company."

"Thank you for the compliment" she smiled "doesn't that remind you of the old days?"

"When we were recruited? Certainly" he laughed and nodded "everything was so different at that time, I was a little judgmental, you, just perfect."

"Oh no, I don't even have that, and my fear of heights?" she insisted on remembering.

"You got over it and it just makes you more perfect ... to be an agent" he corrected slightly, not showing much that he was beginning to feel.

"I couldn't have done it without you, remember you helped me a lot" she thanked him with a smile.

If you watched for a few moments, practically the same romantic possibilities passed through your mind, but it wasn't the time for that. Eggsy was going through a recent divorce and they were both on a mission. Whatever they were imagining, it had to be left for later.

From there, they looked around, paying attention to every face that was there, trying to find Jamie's old companions.

One of them became visible, even under an unconvincing and flashy cover. Deodora Clumsy wore sunglasses and a scarf in an enclosed space, in her conception, that gave her an appearance of a socialite in chic clothes.

Eggsy took the opportunity to approach her, trying to find out what she was doing there.

"Hi, miss" he tried, not looking like a spy, being as relaxed as possible.

Deodora looked him up and down, incredulous and disinterested.

"Can you leave me alone? I'm in a hurry,” she demanded, sulky.

"Hurry? Seriously? In a place like this? I thought you were still going to have fun" he tried.

"Some are here for fun," she said.

"Does that mean you're here for work?" Eggsy threw, turning the conversation around "what kind of work are they doing now, Miss. Clumsy?"

The mention of her real name made Deodora wince.

"That's right, we know about the blow you made" he confessed "couldn't you tell me more about it?"

"You 're very bad in your profession for being so direct" she replied and ran.

Roxy was ready, chasing her from afar, out of sight of Deodora, yet the Interpol spy was very careful not to be followed.

Eggsy surrounded her in another way, so she had no chance to escape. Deodora felt a small sting in the neck from Roxy's gun, but before she passed out, she managed to ask for efforts. She didn't see what happened, but Lancelot had been captured while Galahad was busy with his hostage.


	7. Chapter 7

Roxy woke up feeling a slight headache, latent and insistent right at the top of her head. Surely they had hit her there, luckily, what she considered lucky, was still to remember the last things that had happened.

She and Eggsy had been distracted on the mission and caught by Interpol agents, rather, he had escaped and she had been caught. Foolish she was, distracted she was ... Maybe she was just rusty, after all, she was months out of shape, without routine missions or training, but still, it was no excuse. She knew that what had distracted her was having enjoyed being there with Eggsy, enjoying his company even in the middle of a mission ... at the least appropriate moment, her feelings for him surfaced.

Taking her out of that mental journey, she heard someone open the door to the room she was in, it was an extremely clear place to be a prison. He recognized Rick Fines' face.

"Hello Agent Lancelot" he said, in false cordiality "can we talk now?"

"I'm not here for conversations, I've wasted too much time here" she replied impatiently.

"You want to get out of here? Maybe in a little while, but you'll have to give me what I want first" explained her abductor "I want you to tell me what they were doing chasing us."

"But isn't it obvious? You have a terrorist plan, we were trying to stop you" Roxy retorted, barely believing the man's nerve.

"Okay, ok, I am familiar with your work, although Kingsman doesn't leave many traces where it goes" he continued speaking cordially "I just need to know what you have about us and how we can help each other."

"Help us? The phrase "we don't negotiate with terrorists" may be very American, but it applies to us too" she said firmly.

"That way will be very difficult" he shrugged "very well then, I'll give you an hour to rethink, decide to tell me what they know about us and then I can release you, not so unscathed, but better than dead, what do you say?"

"You'll regret keeping me captive," she said in a threatening tone.

"Okay, let's see if your attitude changes in an hour" and with that, Rick left, locking the door behind him, leaving Roxy frustrated inside that room.


	8. Chapter 8

Eggsy returned to the base completely stunned, surely with a feeling of hatred that was aimed only at him and a little at the spies that hunted. He thought himself a fool and a complete idiot for letting Roxy be taken away, without noticing the discreet movement around him.

-"t's all my fault, it's all my fault, I should be more aware!" he shouted in the middle of the hiding place, it was a more spoken phrase for him than for Jamie and Harry, but they heard it anyway.

"We follow everything by the monitors" Jamie replied in a cautious voice, not wanting to provoke more anger at Eggsy "I'm sorry that I lost sight of Lancelot, but we will do our best to get herr back."

"We all have to do this, but the responsibility is all mine, I assume the mistake was mine" Eggsy returned to repeat, a little more restrained now.

"Blaming yourself like that is not going to help you at all," Harry replied firmly, his tone made it clear that he wouldn't tolerate any more regrets. "Now we need to think of better solutions."

Eggsy looked at his mentor with a little more hope, understanding what needed to be done.

"We'll be able to get her back, boy" Harry softened his tone "and don't worry, she knows how to take care of herself."

After a quiet moment of understanding between the two, Jamie realized that this was his cue to start work.

"Well" he cleared his throat, calling the attention of the two gentlemen "this is not the first time that these agents have worked in this way, they have already addressed several targets like this."

"And what do you do next?" Eggsy wanted more answers.

"It keeps them in question, at the nearest Interpol headquarters of the place they're investigating," Jamie said, "but in that case, they may have left Lancelot anywhere."

"Is there no clue as to where that place in the files we have of them may be?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe so, but there are other resources I can find out" Jamie smirked, a good idea going through his mind.

He didn't wait for orders from his new boss to put it into practice. He used the local computer station, he used a combination of search digits that he had been learning in his technological training, it was an area that Jamie barely used at Interpol, there were always specialists in the field, but now, he needed to count on what knew to get what he wanted.

A while later, he managed to locate the last car that his former companions were in.

"May be that they discarded the car, but they wouldn't leave the vehicle in a place very far from where they are operating, this is how they work" Jamie explained after seeing the results.

"It's the best we have, come on" Eggsy rushed the team.

"I'm going with you this time," said Harry.

"No, you're the boss, I have to fix this" the youngest tried, even though he knew it would be in vain.

"I'm much better at combat than monitoring" Jamie volunteered willingly "it was Roxy who recruited me, I think I owe her that, at least."

"Then go quickly and don't come back here without Lancelot," Harry agreed with the plan.

Jamie followed Eggsy to a peculiar place, even if somewhat improvised, looking like a thrift store, there were suits for Agent Gwaine to choose the best battle suit.

"Look, I'm not that formal ..." he complained to Eggsy.

"You are committed to being a Kingsman, that's an essential part of who we are," Eggsy explained, emulating Harry with pride.

"Okay, it's kind of a James Bond club here..." Jamie made a wary face and changed anyway.

After the complaints, they still had Roxy to rescue.


	9. Chapter 9

Roxy's mind was working furiously, trying to find a way out of her jail. There was no sign of understanding how she was locked there, by the way, the clean, white room didn't even look like a prison, even so, good looks didn't fool her, she had to find a way out.

There were no locks or alarms, so she waited for her kidnapper to come and confront her again, this time, Roxy wouldn't wait for answers, just do her best to escape, not running away from a physical confrontation.

Meanwhile, Gwaine and Galahad were approaching the place, Jamie's lane was right, right there was the car that his old companions used.

There was a slightly suspicious building in the vicinity, the two agents entered there, investigating each floor and each room, the whole place seemed to be empty, until they entered a kind of office.

The two stopped at the door, listening to voices and movement. They exchanged a look that said it was better not to confront. They watched and listened for a while longer.

"We have no advantage in holding this woman here, what are we going to do? Kill the Kingsman agents?" Deodora's voice said.

"Two or three are nothing, we can get rid of them easily" replied Rick "they're not able to stop us."

Hearing this, Jamie was irritated. What were those idiots after all? He wanted to confront them, but Eggsy gave him a look that kept him waiting. Jamie complied, even though he was upset.

One of the three bandits left the office, Gwaine and Galahad left his sight, following him, seeing where he was going. He opened the door to Roxy's prison, which was quick to strike him right in the face, trying to knock him out, but the kidnapper was also quick, blocked her blow and kicked her in the knee.

Roxy bowed a little in pain, but ignored the discomfort and kept on fighting, until a bullet paralyzed her opponent. She watched him fall to the ground comically, not understanding what had happened.

He looked ahead and noticed her rescuers.

"You took too long," she said dryly, but happy to see them.

"We can't go yet, we need to find out what they want" Jamie reaffirmed.

In that, another fight started when Deodora and William emerged, fighting the Kingsman agents, ignoring the faint boss a little.

Three against two won by the majority, the remaining bandits received the same fate as Rick, receiving tranquilizers. Jamie took the hint, copying all the data that was in place.

The big goal of those three traitors was to destabilize large institutions around the world with terrorist acts. As long as the rulers were trying to get things back on track, the trio would have time to take over the institutions and therefore dominate and create a global monopoly.

William, Deodora and Rick woke up in a prison at Interpol, the data that incriminated them were in the main archive of the organization's headquarters, courtesy of Gwaine, who now felt vindicated and the world a lot safer thanks to the work of him and his new friends from Kingsman.


	10. Chapter 10

Little by little, Kingsman's headquarters was gaining more life and organization, leaving that aspect of improvised hiding place for a solid foundation. So all it needed now was more agents, although it was well served by the services of Gwaine, Galahad and Lancelot.

"We'll be able to get it up again, right?" Eggsy discussed with Roxy, as they walked through the renovated place.

"Ah yes, you saw it, even after the last attack, it survived, thanks to us" Roxy said willingly "you know, the institution is much more than a building, we are the ones who make it who it is, but lwe'llneed more people anyway."

"Harry will recruit more people, for sure, with our help, of course and Gwaine's" he mentioned Jamie in an amused tone.

"He's a good agent, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now" she commented.

"What? I can't believe you're saying that, I was desperate when I let you be captured and I did my best to go after you" Eggsy made it clear, showing something more that Roxy soon caught.

"Is that ... jealous?" She asked, in a tone of mockery.

"Yeah, no, no, you're my friend, but, you know, I worried about you and ..." he gave up on stolling" Roxy, I missed you all this time, since I thought you died, a part of me has always blamed myself, and seeing you alive again, and being able to work and be with you again is wonderful, and ... in the meantime I realized that I like you a lot more than I realize."

"That's why ... your wedding ..." she felt guilty.

!It's okay, things were not so well before I realized my feelings for you" he clarified ""and Roxy, you would make me very happy if you stayed with me."

"What about the policy of not dating co-workers?" She raised the question, sounding amused.

"Ah Kingsman is under construction again, we can change that rule" he shrugged and looked at her passionately.

Without much time to waste, they exchanged a kiss, sealing their new union.

Meanwhile, Jamie was trying to get used to his new position, starting by wearing a suit longer than he would like.

"It looks good on you," Harry praised him, which impressed the new agent.

"Thanks for the compliment, it's kind of hard to get that from you," Jamie complained a little.

"Well, I can be tough, but it is necessary" replied the chief "and Lancelot was right to recruit you, you are a remarkable young man, who still has much to learn, but you have a good future ahead."

"Thank you, sir," Jamie replied, now with more satisfaction and less suspicion.

Gwaine would make Kingsman his new home, to place trust in them, that his former companions were never worthy of.


End file.
